combo_questfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay
The game at it's core is just a string of encounters with monsters. Your goal is to kill each monster to get to the boss of that set of levels (a set usually consists of 10 levels, the tenth having the boss). After the boss, the game will save via a checkpoint. Combat This game consists of an easy-to-learn-hard-to-master combat system. A skinny blue bar moves from left to right then back again on a "rail" while various blocks of different sizes and colors appear at random along the rail. These blocks do different things: *'YELLOW BLOCK '- Your character produces a normal attack. *'GREEN BLOCK '- A more powerful version of the yellow block. It is harder to hit. *'RED BLOCK' - Represents an oncoming enemy attack. If it is hit before it reaches the left side of the rail, then the attack is blocked. If it manages to reach the left, then the player takes damage. *'RED BOMB BLOCK' - Does the same thing as the regular red block except when it is hit, it destroys and blocks (friendly or not) around it's area. *'RED BLUE CURVE BLOCK' - This block has the same function as a regular red block but gains speed as it goes from right to left. *'RED SHIELD BLOCK' - Same as the red block but takes 3 hits to destroy. This block also moves at a slower pace. You are trying to tap the screen while the blue bar is on top of one of those blocks. Every time you hit one block, a small counter at the bottom increases by 1. When this counter is at 5 or greater, you can unleash a Combo. Combos are used as an incentive to hit multiple blocks without hitting the rail itself. The damage of the combo relies on two factors: your current Combo Damage value and the number of blocks you have hit since the last combo was unleashed (or lost). Combos, in addition to dealing extra damage, also push back the red and purple blocks. The more powerful the combo, the farther the blocks get pushed back. Blocks that reach the right end of the rail are completely disappear. Your regular attacks are based on two small numbers under the bar that represents your current health. The number on the left is the least amount of damage you can deal on a normal. The right number is the maximum damage you can deal on a normal attack. There is also a small bottle that resembles a potion. After every boss battle you win, this bottle will fill to the top. If you tap it during combat, it will destroy all the blocks on the rail. The blocks, at random, will either deal damage to the enemy or restore health. There is also a pause menu. You can wither resume the game or go to the main menu. After the battle After every battle that ends with you defeating the monster, you will be rewarded with a buff. These come in menu format with three options. These options are: *'MAX DAMAGE' - Raises your max damage you can deal to an enemy. *'MIN DAMAGE' - Raises the minimum damage you can deal as well as a little max damage buff. *'MAX HEALTH' - Raises your max health. It also brings your health up proportionally to the max health. *'FULL HEAL' - Fills your HP back to the maximum * 'COMBO DAMAGE '- Boosts your max damage your combo deals If you fall in battle, then you will have a screen displayed that says "GAME OVER" with a sword half in the ground. Under that is the number of enemies you have slain along with your highest combo of that run. From there you can either check the leaderboards (supported by game center), go to the main menu, or retry from the last checkpoint.